


Daryl/Beth/Rick Fanart - books & flowers

by Paperdollgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brickyl, Brickyl Week (Walking Dead), F/M, Fanart, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Older Man/Younger Woman, beth greene - Freeform, bethyl, bookshop setting, brickylweek2020, daryl dixon - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene/Rick Grimes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Brickyl Week 2020





	Daryl/Beth/Rick Fanart - books & flowers

For Brickyl Week Day 7 - Workplace AU.

Beth has been mooning over her boos Rick Grimes, owner of the Books Shop, since she started working there. But there is also Daryl Dixon, who owns the Flower Shop next door....

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/54473/54473_original.png)


End file.
